


Your high school sweetheart surprises you just before your wedding

by Zephyr_F8



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Cheating, Creampie, F/M, Gaslighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyr_F8/pseuds/Zephyr_F8
Summary: It’s your big day and you’re getting married within a few hours. Much to your surprise, your high school sweetheart shows up without an invitation. She then persuaded you to spend some time catching up with an old friend. However, you soon find out that you’re still much more than a friend to her.
Kudos: 1





	Your high school sweetheart surprises you just before your wedding

**Author's Note:**

> [Words within brackets denote the tone of the character, description of events or scene change, SFX etc and should not be read aloud.]
> 
> * Asterisks denote words that should be emphasised. *
> 
> Disclaimer: This is an erotic audio script written by adult, for adults, and performed by adults. All characters depicted are over the age of 18, and all actions are consensual. Do not attempt any of the actions depicted in the real world. This is a work of fiction.

\---BEGIN SCRIPT---

Ah, there you are. I’ve been looking for you all over the place. 

That’s right, I’m here. I know you always love a good surprise.

I actually didn’t know that you were going to get married. I’m kind of sad that lots of people from high school were invited. 

I mean, I’m not accusing you of leaving me out. That would be ridiculous, right? How could you forget about me?

It’s okay. I’m not trying to make you feel bad. My invitation probably just got lost in the mail. Silly mistakes, but it happens.

But anyways, I’m here, and that’s what matters. 

I get it. I know it’s your big day and you’re probably super busy. But can’t you spare a few minutes for an old friend?

Okay, I’ll close the door. I hope that they’ll leave you alone for now. Place feels like a warzone out there.

[admiring] I have to admit, you look fantastic in this tux. Your hair looks so smart as well. 

I know that we didn’t leave on the best of terms, but I’m really glad to see that you’re doing great now. Seriously. 

Nothing in the world pleases me more than to see you smiling again and having fun.

Actually, I was just talking to your fiance earlier. She’s such a lucky girl to have you. I’m sure you two would get on well. 

What am I saying? Of course you will. You’re getting married, after all. 

No, I didn't tell her we used to be a couple back in high school. I mean, that was ancient history. Nobody cares about that anymore, right?

It’s all in the past now and it should stay in the past. I’m here as an old friend of yours. That’s it. No hard feelings. 

This place looks gorgeous, I have to say. Was it your idea or hers that the wedding should be on a beach?

No, I was just wondering. Remember we used to talk about how our dream weddings would look like? I told you I would love to have mine next to the ocean. 

I gotta say, I’m kind of jealous. This is such a nice venue. All the sunshine in the world, the breeze from the ocean brushing against your face… It’s just so romantic. 

Yeah, you’re right. Sorry. I didn’t mean to be holding you up for too long. I know you’re super busy getting married. I just wanna drop by and say hi. [nervous laughter]

What’s the matter? Are you nervous?

Oh, don’t be. Everyone here is your friend, and they are all incredibly proud of you and happy for you. 

It’s gonna be okay, babe. 

Here, you look like you really need a hug. I’m here for you, okay? I know weddings can be so chaotic and frustrating, but just take a deep breath, and know that I’m here for you. 

Lay your head on my shoulder if that helps. It’s just you and me here, nothing to worry about. 

[A short pause]

[quietly] Yeah, I’ve missed you too, babe. 

[kisses]

Shush. Don’t think about it, okay? Just enjoy it like the old times. 

[more kissing and making out]

Your tongue feels just like how I remember. You didn’t change one bit. 

It's almost as if we never left each other. 

And sometimes I wish that was the case, you know? Sometimes I wish I could go back and do so many things differently with you. 

We never spent enough time together. You know it. 

[more kisses]

Let me take off the belt for you. [giggles] Wow, hello again. 

God, I miss your cock so much. Did you miss me too? [giggles] Look at how excited he is. 

Shh. It’s okay. I’m going to take you back to somewhere familiar. My wet little mouth. 

[tongue tapping noises]

How can I forget about your cock? The taste, the texture… It’s exactly how I remember it to be. I can recognise it with my eyes closed. 

[Improvise some blowjob noises]

You know how deep I can take you. Don’t be shy. Push my head down harder. 

I remember I had a huge gag reflex when we first started dating, but then you slowly fucked it out of me. [giggles]

Such an amazing cock in every way. The size, the shape, the taste… [giggles] I was so afraid that I’ll never see it again when we broke up. 

And yet here I am, on my knees with my mouth wide open, just before your wedding. 

Shh. Don’t worry. I’ve locked the door behind me. No one is going to interrupt us. 

[more blowjob noises]

Do me a favour, okay? Put your hand on the back of my head and force me deeper down your shaft.

[deepthroating noises and gags]

That’s it. I know this is how you like it. God, this feels so fucking right. It’s like my throat is moulded for your cock. 

Would you like to see my body again? [giggles] Revisit some of your favourite locations?

And there goes my dress. Oops. It appears that I have forgotten to wear anything underneath. Silly me. [giggles]

I know you’re probably thinking about her, but just focus on me, okay?

You used to love sucking my tits and just couldn’t get enough of them. Here, put your mouth on it. 

See? I told you it would be nice and relaxing. Why wouldn’t you want to spend some time reminiscing with an old lover?

[moaning softly] God, you haven’t changed a bit. So many memories are all coming back together now…

Do you remember our first time? *Your* first time. You were so shy and awkward when we first started. Afterwards, you told me you were in heaven. I wish I could do that again for you. Will you let me?

Just one last time. You’ve gone this far already. You’re still unmarried, so why not enjoy your last few hours of freedom?

No, of course it’s not cheating. You’re just catching up with an old friend and reliving some of your favourite memories together. There’s nothing wrong with it. 

Specifically, the memories of me bouncing up and down while I ride your cock. 

[A soft moan as he inserts]

Fuck, do you not miss me? You always tell me how tight and wet I am, and I want to hear that again. Whisper it into my ears. Tell me how it feels to be *fucking* your high school sweetheart again. 

Yeah, you’re more passionate now. I bet she doesn’t feel half as good as I do, right? I bet she disappoints you and could never satisfy you. [giggles]

And I bet she doesn’t moan and whimper in your ear, like I’m doing right now. I bet she wouldn’t be pleading and asking you to give it to her. 

But I will. I’ll be whatever you want me to be. Because I care about you. Because I love you. 

[moaning from pleasure]

I know we were meant for each other, babe. I can feel it. Even the way our bodies are shaped. It’s perfect when I have my arms wrapped around you, and my breasts pushed against your chest.

Please, just fuck me like we’re still in love. I want to pretend it’s our wedding, okay? I want to be the bride in that beautiful white gown. 

I’ve been with a lot of people after we broke up, but none of them can compare to you. You’re just too special for me. [kisses]

And now I’m showing you what you’re missing out on. You could have had me, but no, you chose her. 

I’m not blaming you for it. I’m not going to say you did something wrong. I just want you to know, we could be so happy together. So happy. 

You know it’s true. You’re not saying it, but the silence is more than enough.

Don’t worry. You don’t have to admit it. Just cum for me. Cum inside me like our first time. Please. 

Yeah, babe. Faster. I can feel it. 

[loud moans as they both orgasm]

[catching her breath]

You still know your way around my body after all. You haven’t forgotten a bit after all these years. 

I should probably go now. Imagine the scenes if someone finds us like this. 

Oh, and I will be there for you when the wedding starts. With your cum running down my legs. But I’ll be watching from the back. 

Have fun. You should get ready for marrying your bride now. 

\---END SCRIPT---


End file.
